Innocent Love
by spikes-angel25
Summary: AU all human high school love story with Spike and Buffy. How strong can love be when put to the test? Teen pregnancy, cheating, death, and heart break can Spike and Buffy's love be strong enough to over come it?
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers and William 'Spike' Giles grew up next door to each other and they were best firends. Buffy and Spike never thought that the day when they started having feelings for each other would come, but it did. Spike and Buffy were sitting in his room one day and Spike had kissed her, and she kissed back. They knew it meant something because of the way it felt for them the heat of the kiss still burned on their lips and they couldn't stop thinking about it.

Spike and Buffy avoided each other after that and Spike hated it, he didn't want this to happen he thought Buffy felt the same way about him. Buffy did feel the same way about Spike and he just didn't know it. Buffy wanted so badly just to kiss Spike again and again.

One day at school about a week after the kiss Spike waited for Buffy by her locker and when she saw him standing there she froze and just looked at him. He was wearing tight fitting black jeans and a black t-shirt and he had a red shirt over it. Buffy smiled and she walked over to him and he smiled back at her looking at how beautiful she was. With her hair going down to her shoulder and her short denim skirt and white tank top.

"Hi Buffy" Spike said

"Hi" Buffy said

"How have you been these last few days?" Spike asked

"Okay. How about you?" Buffy asked

"A little off. This girl I liked totally blew me off after a mind blowing kiss" Spike said

"Spike I'm sorry....You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you over this" Buffy said

"Hey Buffy you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere pet. I love being with you no matter what" Spike said

"Spike?" Buffy asked

"What?" Spike asked softly as he got closer to Buffy

"Do you think we could be happy as a couple?" Buffy asked

"As long as I'm with you luv I will be happy." Spike smiled

"Spike but what if we break up?" Buffy asked

"Buffy I will never break up with you. I care about you too much to leave you. But if we do then we will deal with that when it comes. I want a chance with you Buffy" Spike said

Buffy didn't answer as Spike just stared at her searching for an answer. Buffy leaned in and closed the space between them. Spike was suprised when he felt her lips on his but he responded quickly and he kissed her back. When they pulled apart for air they just stared at each other and smiled.

"So is that a yes the luv?" Spike asked

"Thats a yes Spike" Buffy said

"Thats bloody great Buffy. Well now that you like me where shall we go on a first date?" Spike asked

"Well how about the Bronze its casual yet romantic if we want it to be" Buffy said

"Okay pet the bronze it is then. So this Friday at 9pm?" Spike asked smiling

"Yeah Friday at 9pm is our first date" Buffy smiled

"Well I guess we should get to English lit then luv" Spike said

"Walk me to class?" Buffy smiled

"Always pet" Spike said

He took her hand and walked off to their English class together hand in hand. Only Spike and Buffy didn't notice the two other people in the hallway while they were talking and kissing. Spike and Buffy had no idea what would be coming up in their very near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night came a lot faster then Spike and Buffy expected. It was eight thirty at night and Spike was just about done getting ready he was nervous about his date with Buffy he wanted everything to be perfect but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. He was wearing something other than all black he had a gray dress shirt over a white t-shirt and tan dress pants he also left his hair un gelled so it was curly and he had remembered Buffy saying that she liked his hair like that.

Buffy was finishing up her make up when her mother came up to her room and sat on Buffy's bed and just stared at her daughter. Buffy was wearing a light pink top and black mini skirt. Buffy turned around to her mother and just stared at her and smiled and turned in a circle so Joyce could check her outfit.

"Well mom how do I look?" Buffy asked

"You look very beautiful Buffy" Joyce said

"You're my mom you have to say that....But thank you" Buffy said

"Spike will love you even if you wore the ugliest outfit on the planet sweetie" Joyce said

"Love? Mom its our first date" Buffy said

"Buffy Spike is in love with you. He has been for a long time and he wants to be with you forever and he already knows that you are what he wants" Joyce said

"How do you know that?" Buffy questioned

"He talked to me one day. When you first started to fall for Angel. Spike came looking for you and I said Angel took you to the beach for the day and he looked hurt so I asked him if he wanted to talk." Joyce admited

"Spike told you that he loved me?" Buffy asked still unsure

"Yes and he said even if you got together then broke up he would still love you and be there for you and he means that Buffy and you know it." Joyce said

"I know and I just I think I love him in that way too but I'm not sure yet and what if he tells me he loves me and I can't say it back? Mom I don't want to hurt him" Buffy paniced

"Don't panic Buffy it will be okay as long as he knows that you care about him and that you could one day love him the way he loves you that's all he wants" Joyce calmed her down

"Okay well its almost nine so I'm just going to stay up here for a while okay. Thank you mom" Buffy smiled

"You're very welcome honey anytime. I will be down stairs waiting for your date to arrive" Joyce smiled

Buffy looked in the mirror agian and she thought she looked good for tonight and that tonight was going to go over great. Buffy sat at her computer and started to type up an English paper she had due and before she knew it there was a noise at the door. 'This is it' she thought time for the date that could change things forever with her and Spike.

Buffy went down stairs and when she did she saw Spike standing there talking to her mother. Spike just stopped talking and looked at Buffy when he heard her coming. He turned all his attention to her and smiled sweetly at her.

"Buffy...Luv you look amazing." Spike said

"Thank you. Wow Spike you look good too. I like your shirt its nice." Buffy said

"Thanks pet. Well we should get going" Spike said

"Yeah okay by mom I will be home by eleven" Buffy said hugging her mom

"You can stay out past eleven tonight sweetie you two have a good time. Be careful" Joyce said

"We will. Night Joyce" Spike said

Spike and Buffy went to the bronze and when they got inside they looked around for a table. They found one a few minutes later they sat down and Spike went to go get them some sodas. While Spike was at the bar getting the drinks his ex-girlfriend Drusila was approaching him.

"Hello Spike" Drusila said

"Dru?" Spike questioned

"Hello my dark prince. Have you decided to come back to me?" Drusila asked

"No Dru I haven't. I'm on a date with Buffy right now" Spike said pointing towards Buffy

"But I see her talking with Angel." Drusila said

"Why the bloody hell is he here with you Dru?" Spike yelled

"Oh Spike come on. Buffy will have Angel to please her and you will have me" Drusila said

"He's not laying one hand on her. This is our night Dru. Me and you are over." Spike stormed off

He went up to Angel and Buffy.

"Angel get the hell away from Buffy." Spike demanded

"No. Spike go play with Dru." Angel said

"Get lost you git" Spike yelled

"Buffy doesn't want me to go. Do you Buffy?" Angel asked

Buffy didn't say anything she just sat there and looked at Spike with tears in her eyes and he could tell that she didn't know what to say or do.

"Angel get lost mate. We don't want you here. Better yet Buffy lets leave we can go hang out at your house and watch a movie for the rest of our date" Spike said

"Okay" Was all Buffy could say Spike and Buffy left the bronze with Angel and Dru looking after them. Spike and Buffy were silent on the ride home Buffy just kept looking out the window thinking how messed up seeing Angel made her. Spike looked at Buffy with great concern because she looked so sad and lost and scared all at the same time. After what Angel did to her there was nothing that could change the way she viewed life and love. But Spike wanted to be the one who changed her views on love because he loved her so much. When they got back to Buffy's house it was still early and Buffy saw her mother sitting in the living room Buffy just sighed and got out of the car. They walked inside and Joyce was just looking at them very confused.

"What happened?" Joyce asked with concern

"Uh....well Angel was there and Dru and well Angel was talking to Buffy so we just decided to come back here and hang out for a while. If thats okay." Spike explained

"Yes of course its okay Spike and thank you for protecting Buffy. Honey are you alright?" Joyce asked Buffy

"Sure" was all Buffy could say

"Honey what's the matter?" Joyce asked again

Buffy didn't reply she just looked at Spike and then back down to the floor Spike and Joyce both got what that meant so Spike went upstairs to Buffy's room so that she could talk to her mother.

"Now sweetie what's going on?" Joyce asked again

"Mom tonight was suposed to be so great me and Spike on a date after all this time and just like that its ruined because of Angel. I don't know why I let him do this to me" Buffy said

"Angel was a big part of your life for a long time Buffy and you loved him and he convinced you that he loved you the same way. Buffy he hurt you in more than one way and Spike is here trying to help you get through this its been a long time Buffy and Angel won't stop because it still gets to you" Joyce said

"Mom I know that if I let Angel get to me its only making him satisfied but I can't help it he told me that the only reason Spike has put up with me so long is because he wanted to sleep with me. He also told me that what we did was special and he only wished that I would have screamed louder because it makes him feel better" Buffy cried

"Buffy listen to me Spike is not Angel not even close he doesn't just want sex from you he wants to love you and he wants you to love him. Angel is just a monster who forced you into sex Buffy and I know that you weren't ready for that. Talk to Spike because he loves you and cares about you so much" Joyce hugged Buffy

Buffy cried for a little bit and then she went up to her room to talk to Spike. When she opened the door to her bedroom Spike was laying on her bed with his eyes closed Buffy couldn't help but smile at him and she knew that he was the one for her because even when she felt so terrible he still made her smile. Buffy went and laid next to him and he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey" Spike said

"Hey" Buffy replied

"So you have a good talk with your mum them?" Spike asked

"Yeah she really made me think things through. Spike you don't just want to have sex with me do you?" Buffy asked

"What? No Buffy of course not. I mean it wouldn't be bad if we did have sex because I would love that but I want to be with you in more than just that way. Is that what Angel said to you?" Spike asked

"Yeah and he just stuff about when he and I did it" Buffy put her head down

"Hey listen to me that was Angel being a wanker. Buffy you didn't want it he raped you and he got away with it because police in Sunnydale suck at their jobs." Spike said

"I know but it still hurts Spike and I can't get it out of my head I thought I loved him and he just did this and he ruined my life and he ruined our date Spike and he will just keep ruining things" Buffy said

"I won't let him ruin us" Spike said

With that being said Buffy looked at Spike and she kissed him. 


End file.
